


Gotham Protector

by Kayim



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: Gotham Protector was the newest of the jaegers, sleek and dark, more suited to the deepest parts of the ocean than to the brightness of the shatterdome.





	Gotham Protector

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



Gotham Protector was the newest of the jaegers, sleek and dark, more suited to the deepest parts of the ocean than to the brightness of the shatterdome. 

“She’s a beauty, isn’t she?”

Dick spun around at the sound of the voice behind him. Bruce Wayne, his adoptive father and co-pilot, had managed to sneak up on him. Again.

“I need to put a damn bell on you or something,” Dick muttered, only half joking. He knew that Bruce liked to test him, keeping him alert and on his toes, and if he was being honest, he didn’t hate it. He just wished he could manage to get the upper hand once or twice.

He turned his attention back to the jaeger that towered above them, taking a moment to appreciate the marvel of modern technology. She was the first Mark V activated in this ‘dome, and he couldn’t wait to get out there and fight.

“Don’t be so eager,” Bruce warned. Dick wondered if it was the aftermath of their latest drift that made him so easy to read, or whether Bruce had just known him for too long. “If we have to go out, it means the city is under attack again.”

As if on cue, a klaxon echoed throughout the ‘dome, and the loading bay erupted into a hive of activity.

“Looks like we spoke too soon.” Dick felt a pang of guilt, even as the adrenaline started coursing through his body. He ran after Bruce out of the bay, towards the pilot locker room. They had less than five minutes before Protector was ready to launch, and Dick was already stripping off his t-shirt as he moved.

“You ready to do this?” Bruce asked over his shoulder, similarly undressing as he ran.

Dick smiled. “Let’s go save the city.”


End file.
